


The Long Con

by White_Rainbow



Series: Secrets of the Finalizer [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #nsfwfanartchapter6, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Cock Tease, Collars, Dominant Hux, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions Canonical Character Death, Mind Meld, Mutual Masturbation, Past Character Death, Safeword Use, Sexual Fantasy, Slapping, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Star Wars OC/Flashback, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has humiliated Hux in the eyes Snoke for the last time, but seeking revenge on a powerful force-user is no easy task for the General...until he devises a long con against the sexually sheltered, fiercely powerful Ren.  He will make the dark jedi submit to his will, and it will prove to be an exciting and dangerous game.</p><p>Find me on tumblr!   <a href="http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/">White-Rainbowff</a></p><p>Artwork in Chapter 1 by <a href="http://sakurita94.tumblr.com/post/140913368740/hux-did-not-have-time-to-dodge-the">Sakurita94</a><br/>Also translated into Chinese by @alucard1771  It can be seen <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5951233/chapters/13679191">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Drawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Long Confidence 放长线，钓大鱼](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951233) by [DisneySucks (Alucard1771)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks)



Fists clenched, jaw squarely set, Hux marched his way down the cramped hall towards medbay where muffled screams and crashes echoed within.  

_Another failed training exercise with Snoke on another obscure planet and once again I am left to clean up the mess._

As Hux walked into the medbay, one of the medical personnel ran crying and bleeding from the room.  The medical officer was suspended in the air, kicking his legs wildly and grabbing his neck.  A medical droid was lying in a sparking, hissing pile of parts on the ground.  Kylo’s teeth were bared and clenched, sweat and blood pouring from his forehead and cheeks, lifeblood spilling from his thigh and ribs.  

If he didn’t calm down, if he didn’t get medical aid, Snoke would lose his favorite student.

 _And of course I would be to blame…again,_ Hux thought with a quiet snarl.

General Hux drew in and let out a calming breath and tucked his hands behind his back and strode into the room, passing the medical officer who was starting to turn blue with barely a glance.  

“Ren, really, it would be bad form to die from a couple of scratches and a poor attitude.”

The dark jedi growled wordlessly.  His hair hung in wet curls drenched in sweat and moisture from the rainy planet.  His face was slick and the torn parts of his robe was glistening, revealing a bloodied and lean physique.  His eyes were wild and empty of reason.  Hux had seen this look before, and when a nearby surgical knife raised on its own next to Kylo Ren, Hux knew what would happen next.

Hux did not have time to dodge the force-lifted weapon, and he accepted this.  There was no need to try and move.  It would be a weak gesture.  The blade whizzed passed him, slicing into his cheek.  The General did not flinch as warm blood rolled down his face.  Instead, he marched towards Kylo and backhanded him hard across the face.  The sound of his black leather glove hitting flesh made a loud thud, as did the medical officer who fell to the ground behind Hux, gasping and choking in a heap.  

Hux leaned in close until he was nose to nose with the juvenile-acting force-user.  Ren glowered back, his chest heaving with barely contained rage.  The only sound in the room was the macabre patter of blood droplets fell from his cheek onto Kylo’s robes.  “I do not have time for this, Ren.”  He said coldly, his eyes blue flames.  “Lie down.  Be Silent.”

Kylo’s teeth clenched with pain and anger, his pale face now drenched with sweat, quivered.  “I do not take orders from a mere…”

Hux gave him three quick slaps and pointed a gloved finger at him.  “Be.  Silent.”

(Artwork by [Sakurita94](http://sakurita94.tumblr.com/))

Every object, mirror and light began to quiver around Hux.  He watched the fury move through Kylo Ren’s dark eyes like rolling thunder.  Hux remained unmoved, unblinking.   He was a General of the First Order.  He did not have time for sniveling fools, even ones with seemingly unlimited power.

Hux grabbed the scruff of the medical officer’s neck as the young man tried to flee the room.  

“Bandage him up.  If he dies on me, you will be enjoying your own funeral pyre alongside him, a little less dead than he.”

The threat seemed to calm Kylo, and the room slowly grew still once again.  Very slowly, never breaking his death gaze from the General, Kylo Ren leaned back on the stretcher, elbows propping him up, a small defiance at the order to lie down.  Hux suppressed his smirk, his face locked in a cold stare.

As the officer tended to Ren’s wounds, Hux turned his back and walked away.  He could feel the resentful eyes on his back.

“Sir, you’re bleeding.”  One of the medical officers stammered, holding up a bacta bandage.  The general grabbed the bandage, shoved the officer away and turned to jab a finger at the medbay’s door panel.  As the door hissed shut, he caught a glimpse of Kylo’s glassy eyes gazing at him, while the medical staff frantically tended to his wounds.  As Hux’s hard eyes met Kylo’s, the dark jedi looked away, a very faint rosiness surfaced on his cheeks, a scowl on his dark brow.

“Interesting…”  The General filed that look away for future reference.


	2. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo humiliates Hux in front of Snoke. Hux figures out a way to seek revenge on the cocky dark jedi, but to be sure he needs to test Kylo before he can begin breaking him.

Hux stood within the comm room before the mighty image of Supreme Leader Snoke wearing a confident smile oozing with smugness.  And why not?  His newest batch of Stormtroopers would soon be storming a rebel base on Dantooine, one of the largest the First Order had come across thus far.  It was a substantial victory, not just for the First Order, but Hux personally who oversaw the training of this particular batch of Stormtroopers himself.

With a steady hand, he held the hologram up to display a live feed of his proud white soldiers storming the stronghold.  They entered the first wall with ease.  

They descended into the base effortlessly.

All too easy...suspiciously too easy.

Hux began to sweat.  

“Sir,” FN-4214 called over the comm.  “Everyone here is dead.”

The camera swept across the room.  Long cauterized gashes shown over the bodies of nearly sixty rebels.   Lightsaber wounds.

Hux’s face remained still, but fury gnarled within him.  

_ Ren... _ He thought bitterly.

As if on cue, Kylo Ren entered the comm room.  He sheathed his lightsaber on his belt, as though he had literally just came from the Dantooine base.  

“The rebels on Dantooine have been destroyed, Supreme Leader,” Ren said, not bothering to acknowledge Hux’s presence despite the stabbing glare the General threw at him.

“Well done, Kylo,” Snoke purred, a sneer spreading across his scarred lips.  “And so quickly.  It is any wonder we have need of Stormtroopers when a single Knight of Ren could take out an entire rebel base on his own.”  His booming snicker echoed in the comm chamber.

Hux looked up at the Supreme Leader, face void of emotion, despite the raging inferno inside him.  

“That will be all, General,” Snoke said with a wave of his hand.  “Kylo, stay, there is much to discuss regarding your future training.”

Hux stormed away without a word, wishing there was a way to express anger on the door, he would have slammed a primitive door shut rather than push at the door panel angrily.

_ Kylo Ren...he will seize any opportunity to make me look the fool.  No more… _

As Hux entered his quarters he paused.  Something was amiss in his room.  The General kept his quarters in peak condition.  Not a single spec of dust, not so much as a book out of place.  His datapad however - the only datapad containing information about the Dantooine rebel base - was facing the wrong direction.

He clenched his fists, icy block of hate forming in his gut.

_ Ren...he found a way into my private quarters.  That is how he knew about the base.  That is how he continues to humiliate me in front of the Supreme Leader these past weeks.  He will pay.  He will pay dearly. _

However, General Hux wasn’t stupid.  Going against the dark jedi openly was not an option.  Ren could easily crush him with little more than a hand gesture.  

_ No,  _ the General thought with a cruel smile,  _ this revenge requires...finesse. _

Hux did not become General out of a show of brute strength and luck.  His shrewd and merciless tactics, his sheer force of will built the First Order from nothing.  He climbed the ranks systematically manipulating, breaking, and toying with his officers and superiors until eventually, those above him became those groveling beneath him.

_ Just as all the galaxy will grovel before me, with Kylo Ren kneeling at my side.   _ Hux ran a hand over his pants where his member grew hard at the thought.   He bit his lip and indulged in a few idle strokes.  Ren was not unattractive, though seldom showing his face.  Even with the mask on, the dark power that seethed from the Knight of Ren was delicious and cruel.  

_ I will make him beg for me.  Need me.  Love Me.  And then I will break him utterly and completely.  No more would General Hux be played the fool. _

Even still Hux had to be sure this was an avenue he could take with Ren.  If he erred, it would prove to be fatal.  The subtle blush Ren threw his way in medbay just days before was not enough to convince the General that his advances would work.  

_ Time for a test. _

_ \----- _

General Hux found Kylo on the deck of the  _ Finalizer  _ looking out of the bay window at the endless space that glittered beyond the glass.  

“Ren,” the General acknowledged as he walked by.

“General Hux, I did not notice you.”  Ren replied, obviously the snark intended to nip at the General.  

Hux snarled audibly, but it was a mere show, as the icy block of hatred within kept his feelings under tight control.  This was a good thing.  The more confidence Ren had, the sweeter the revenge when he falls.

Hux engaged in conversation Officer Chien nearby as Kylo continued to stare into space, obviously lost in thought of whatever praise Snoke bathed him in earlier.

_ Let’s see if he’s listening... _

As Chien, who was overly excited to talk to the great General, babbled on, Hux’s mind wandered.

_ A man with dark curls and a defiant attitude kneeling before me, naked and quivering.  He is pleasuring himself.  I am watching.   _

From the corner of the General’s eyes, he saw Kylo shift his weight.  Perhaps he _could_ read minds…

_ He begs me to let him come.  I tell him no.  I tell him to keep stroking his throbbing cock… _

No one in the room seemed to notice, but the General could hear an audible rise in the dark knight’s breathing.

_ He continues to rub himself.  Tears down his face, eyes pleading for release.  “Please, General, let me come.” _

Kylo’s hands clenched.  Hux hid a smile as he continued to nod attentively at Officer’s Chien prattling.

_ And I tell him, “You may come, Kylo.” _

Kylo slammed a fist against the glass of the bay window.

The deck froze.  All eyes turning to Ren and his sudden outburst, and he whirled back to face them, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

After a long awkward moment he stomped towards the eastern exit and punched the door panel.  It didn’t open.

“Sir,” Chien called after him. “That door is closed for repa-”

The lightsaber exploded to life and with a single horizontal swipe the door fell off its electrical hinges.  He force pushed the door away and stormed out.

“...repairs,” Chien finished with disappointment.  

The General could not suppress his pleasure and a smile smirk slid across his lips.  The seed has been planted.  The wheels are in motion.  And sweet, succulent revenge will be his to taste as he pleases.  

A sudden and involuntary tingle passed down Hux’s spine.  

_ I may actually enjoy this. _


	3. Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a brief, dangerous moment, Hux forgot that Kylo Ren was no ordinary man. He made only made that mistake once...

Over the next few weeks, Hux thoroughly enjoyed his passive assault on Kylo’s mind, even if his star destroyer was slowly being torn apart in the process.  Consoles shredded, door panels smashed, even a few unlucky officers tossed aside if they walked near his path.  Kylo seemed to be on a rampage whenever the General and his lewd thoughts entered the room.  

_ And yet, he does not avoid me,  _ Hux thought, walking down the grey corridors towards his quarters, stormtroopers and officers alike giving him a wide birth of respect as he strode by, _ nor does he block my thoughts.  In fact, I’ve seen him more these past few weeks than I have the previous month. _

The dark jedi was curious and it infuriated him to be so afflicted.  So predictable, the hearts of men.  So easy to manipulate its strings and watch it writhe in pain and pleasure.  

_ All men are the same.  Eventually, they all succumb.  And as always I will be there when they do.   _

For a brief, dangerous moment, Hux forgot that Kylo Ren was no ordinary man.

He made only made that mistake once...

“Sir,” Officer Chien caught up to Hux.  “You’re needed in Conference Room A.”

Hux gave a murmur of acknowledgement to the officer and strode towards the conference room.  

_ Another impromptu meeting?  Does Phasma not schedule ahead anymore?   _ Hux furrowed his brow as he scanned his datapad for any sign of the meeting on his calendar.  The door to the conference room slid open before him and he strolled through, not bothering to look up, expecting the shifting of chairs and salutes as he walked in.  

But the conference room was quiet.  The door hissed shut on its own.  

General Hux looked up and held his breath, a singular gesture of surprise before his face grew stony again.  Standing alone in the center of the small conference room was the masked figure of Kylo Ren.

“General.”  Kylo drew the word out in an eerie, bellowing rumble.

Ren was an imposing figure.  Taller than Hux, broad shouldered and armored in black wrappings that accentuated the lean, yet powerful-looking figure beneath.  The silver in the mask shone fiercely in the dim light of the room.  His shoulders squared, his feet firmly planted, a stance of power and dominance.  

_ How quaint,  _ Hux mused.   _ How ador- _

His mocking thoughts were cut off as Kylo shot a hand out towards the General.  Hux felt as though a heavy tidal wave crashed against his body and he was pushed hard back against the wall.  

Instinct kicked in and Hux kept his heart rate low, his face stern, showing no fear.  And to be honest, the General was hardly afraid of this boy…

_ This is...concerning, however,  _ he couldn’t help admit to himself.

“I wil hazard a guess, but, are you...upset, Ren?”  Hux managed to smirk as he was raised up on the wall until his feet no longer touched the ground.

Kylo marched towards the General until he was inches from his face.  Through the mask, Hux could hear uneven breaths.

“Be quiet,” Kylo barked. 

“I don’t believe you are in a position to give orders, Ren,” Hux cooed from his precarious position.

Kylo raised a gloved hand and touched Hux’s forehead.  “Be quiet,” he repeated

At that moment, Hux knew...

_ He wants to delve into my deepest thoughts,   _ Hux almost laughed at the notion, but he maintained his sober face for the sake of this act.   _ Of course, Ren.  Let me open the door for you. _

_ Kylo bent over the conference table.  I am behind him.  His back slick with sweat.  He is biting his hand, trying to stifle his moans.  He takes the whole of me into him. _

Kylo’s hand shook.

“Stop,” Kylo commanded, his voice amplified beneath the mask though it was bear a whisper.

“And yet, here I am.  Not stopping.”  Hux said.

_ “Deeper,” Kylo pleads, clawing the smooth surface of the table. _

“I bend armies to my command, Ren.”

_ "Harder,” Kylo cries. _

“What makes you think I won’t bend you over that table and take you when I please?”

Kylo let out a laugh, but it was a forced sound.  

“You are the one trapped here, General.”  Kylo said, and Hux felt a warm invisible noose begin to coil around his neck and slowly tighten.  “I am the one in control.”

Hux had seen Kylo torture enough of his officers to know the dark jedi enjoyed watching men struggle against his Force choke ability. He specifically took pleasure in watching them claw helplessly at their throats while they slowly suffocated.  As Hux hoped, Kylo let up on the Force Push enough to free Hux’s hands, expecting the General to claw at the invisible noose, to gasp, to plead for his life.

_ Sorry, Ren, I don’t plead. _

Hux knitted his eyebrows and closed his eyes, a series of short gasps escaping his lips, in an intimate rhythm. The sound of his own voice sent pleasurable shivers down his back, that coupled with the Force choke, he grew hard quickly. Rather than reach for his throat he slid a hand into his pants and stroked along his hardened shaft, reveling in feeling his leather glove against his cock.  

Kylo held his breath, his mask tilted ever so slightly down to watch the display.  

_ I have him,  _ Hux thought gleefully, dizzy as the noose pulsated around his neck.

His mind was an explosion of raw sexual energy and as he felt Kylo delve deeper into his head, his mind poured through an arsenal of sexual acts, devices, straps, chains, and Kylo begging for them all.

Suddenly, Hux felt the Force flee his body and he was dropped to the ground, nearly stumbling into Kylo at its sudden absence.

Kylo staggered several paces back.  Hux rubbed his throat and stretched his neck with a pleasurable groan.  "Usually I am the one to do the choking, but that was rather pleasant."

With a snarl, Kylo turned away, chairs spun and slid across the room as he did so, a light flickering before blowing out entirely.  The table rattled.

"Go.”  Kylo boomed, the door sliding open behind Hux.  “We will never speak of this again.  That's an order."

The General walked soundlessly out of the room.  As the door hissed shut, he stopped short and pulled back a dark grey sleeve and looked at his watch, watching the seconds tick by.

_ Just a few more seconds... _

"Sir!"  An administrative officer approached. "There’s a package for y-"  

General held up a hand and pressed a finger to his lips.  After several seconds, he nodded to himself and said to the officer.  "Be with you in a moment."

With that he turned on his heels and burst back into the conference room.

As expected, Kylo had removed his helmet, overwhelmed by the sudden and graphic feelings his inexperienced mind endured when he touched Hux’s insatiably sexual imagination.  One hand braced against the table, the other grabbing a fistful of his own hair, breathing hard trying to calm himself.

_ Except I never gave him permission to calm down _ .

Kylo looked up at Hux with dark round eyes, not hiding his shock.  Sweat formed beads at his temples, his high cheekbones glistened.  It was a beautiful sight.

Hux advanced on Kylo, adjusting his black leather gloves in a subtle threat, his icy blue eyes piercing through Kylo as he walked, willing him to back away.  He never broke his stride as the flustered dark jedi retreated until his back was against the wall. 

It took the mystical power of the Force to pin General Hux.  To pin Kylo Ren, however, it took only a stern look.

"Let's get one thing clear, Ren, you are not in control.  You do not give orders to me.  I leave when I decide to leave.  And I come..." He pressed a gloved hand against Kylo’s pants, “when I want to come.”  A groan escaped that hungry, luscious mouth before Kylo could bite his lower lip in an effort to suppress it.  Hux expected to coax Kylo’s member to hardness, but to his surprise it was rock hard, throbbing and wanting.  Kylo closed his dark eyes, his long black eyelashes fluttering a moment, and his body shuddered in a moment of surrender.  

Kylo was exquisitely vulnerable in that moment.  

With a cruel sneer, Hux pulled away abruptly and backhanded Kylo hard across the face, wrenching him away from his ecstasy.

“I am in charge,” Hux said, his cold blue eyes boring into Kylo, “and there are consequences to your disobedience.”

“Your idle threats do not scare me, Hux,” Kylo said through gritted teeth.  

“They will.” Hux grazed his fingers over the hard shaft begging to be released from Kylo’s robes, “and you will come to fear that I will not give you what you so desperately desire.  What you so desperately need.”  He leaned up to whisper in Kylo’s ear.  “You will suffer.”  Hux’s deft fingers found the head of Kylo’s member and flicked it sharply, causing him to suck in a painful breath.

General Hux left without a word, his satisfaction could not have been any greater had he came right there in the room in front of the great and helpless Kylo Ren.  

The nervous administrative officer still waited outside of the conference room when Hux exited.  The General paid no mind to the officer’s owlish eyes that gorged themselves on Hux’s full erection outlined beautifully against his dark grey pants.  

“A package for me, then?”  Hux said, arching an eyebrow.

The young officer nodded, his eyes darting from the General’s face to his pants and back again.  He extended a shaky hand handing him the thinly wrapped box.

“Perfect timing,” he said, waving away the officer who was already speed walking down the hall.  

_ Perfect timing indeed. _   he thought tracing a loving finger along the sides of the box, weighing it in his hand. _   Amazing how tiny a box would contain the perfect weapon for my revenge.  Poor Kylo. _

_ Poor, poor Kylo... _


	4. Suppressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to get the General out of his head, Kylo confronts Hux in an effort to make these urges stop. It doesn't go according to plan...

Those icy eyes haunted him.  

Kylo sat on the edge of his bed gripping the sheets, rage and frustration tremoring through him.  How could someone who possesses no powers of the Force make  _ the  _ Kylo Ren feel so small.  So powerless…

The bulge in his pants was painful and he shifted, trying to get comfortable, all the while careful not to touch it, shying away from it.  Lust and love were forbidden thoughts in the jedi philosophy, and even when he joined the First Order, Snoke promoted feelings sexual frustration rather than satisfaction, to strengthen the power the dark side feeds upon.

_ Lustful release weakens the dark side.  It risks love and love leads to compassion.  Compassion leads to mercy.  Mercy leads to the light and it will turn your powers to ash. _

Fearful of losing his abilities, Kylo learned to mask his body and mind away from such thoughts.  

And then General Hux came along…shredding Kylo’s carefully wrapped shroud with tantalizing thoughts and a piercing gaze that made Kylo wish to kneel at his feet.  Kylo groaned audibly in the darkness at the thought of him, immediately hating himself for it.  Yet, Hux’s face was forever etched in his mind.  His full lips always on the edge of a snarl of dissatisfaction at the barest hint of imperfection.  His ginger hair neatly combed, his pale eyebrows angled in a dominant scowl.  His face perfectly sculpted for a lust for power and delicious cruelty.

He would have made a powerful dark jedi.  The thought was frightening.

_ “You will come to fear that I will not give you what you so desperately desire.  What you so desperately need.” _

A light shuddered and exploded over Kylo, sending sparks around him as his frustrated thoughts sent ripples throughout the room.  He was the most powerful Knight of Ren in the galaxy.  He would not be threatened by some lower, Forceless creature.  

_ Time to make him know what fear truly is... _

_ \----- _

The hallway to Hux’s quarters was as empty as it always.  Kylo reached out to feel Hux’s presence on the other side of the black door.  It felt like the churning of a violent storm, clouds swelling and pulsating, lightening flickering throughout.  Kylo gripped the doorframe.  Such raw power felt more erotic than the lewd images Hux had suggested to him earlier.  This was what Hux felt when he was alone and at rest...imagine when he was in the throes of ecstasy.  

_ No, this has to stop.  He has no control over me. _

Kylo extended his mind just passed the door to the door panel and pressed the red button, and the door slid open soundlessly.  The quarters was dimly lit, black and red imperial flags hung like a shrine for the First Order.  A single photo of Grand Moff Tarkin was placed next to Hux’s vanity mirror.  A row of perfectly pressed uniforms hung in the closet.  A large round bed covered in black satin sat in the center of the room.  There were mirrors along one side of the room and along the ceiling.  As Kylo looked up at them he realized in his fury he had forgotten his helmet.  He went pale.

Hux walked out of the bathroom and stopped for only a brief moment to see the unexpected visitor. 

“Ren,” he said, with barely a hint of interest.

Kylo sucked in a breath.  

The general wore only a pair of grey slacks, a towel slung over one shoulder and his hair was wet and clung to his head in a controlled muss.  Beneath the rigid uniform, Kylo never realized Hux hid a perfectly sculpted body, his muscles lean and cut adorned in pale skin with a soft dusting of freckles on his shoulders.  A pale blond and red patch of chest hair traveled down his cut abdomen, and disappearing suggestively into his pants, which hung loose around his hips without a belt.  The faintest trace of fiery, curly hair could be seen at his waistband.

Kylo said nothing.  

“If you barged into my quarters without an invitation to do so, I am assuming this is important.”  Hux threw the towel over a nearby chair and stood directly in front of Kylo, his eyes searing into him.  

“I want this to end,” Kylo said, gritting his teeth, trying to keep his voice deep and commanding.

“Do you?”  Hux stood too close.  Kylo could feel the heat of his breath.  It was enticing, it was infuriating.  

And yet Kylo did not pull away.  “I.  Hate.  You.”  

The words only seemed to draw Hux in closer.  “Say it again.”  He reached into Kylo’s robes and thumbed at the fasteners of his pants.  

“I…”  Kylo closed his eyes.  Hux’s touch was toxic.  It was addictive.  He felt the General’s hands slowly unfastened one hook after another, Kylo pushed his hips into the touch, his member hungry to feel those soft hands against him.  “I hate you,” the words came out in a drunken slur.

A small moan came from Hux’s lips.  He shed Kylo’s robe off him, stopping only when the robe pinned his arms temporarily behind him.  Hux gave a mischievous smile as Kylo struggled to free himself.  Items in the room began to rumble around him and Hux resolved to taking off the robe entirely pulling him free.  Tossing the robe to the side, Hux undid the last few fasteners of Kylo’s pants.

“Stop,” Kylo said slowly, watching Hux unfasten another hook.

“Then stop me,” Hux replied, touching the last fastener, unleashing would mean revealing Kylo’s erection.

The dark jedi grabbed Hux’s wrist.  They stared at each other a long moment, Kylo’s breath heavy, Hux perfectly still staring impassively back with those empty, devilish eyes.  

Kylo let his wrist go.  The fastener freed, Hux took the full length of Kylo’s member into his hand and gave him a few strokes, his lips drawing near, but just out of reach of Kylo's waiting mouth.  Then the general pulled away, giving the dark jedi a quick slap to the face as he did.  With a sly smirk he walked backwards and sank into a leather bound chair with an aggressively scarlet imperial seal on the headrest.  He leaned back, admiring Kylo who stood in front of him, exposed and vulnerable.

“Touch yourself,” Hux commanded, unbuttoning his own pants and shamelessly holding his own member in his hands.  “I want to watch you.”

Kylo felt a wave of panic through him.  This was everything his old and new masters forbade him to do.  And here, this Forceless man was telling him to undo the oath he promised to take.

“It is forbidden,” he said, quietly.

Hux narrowed his eyes.  “Not here.  Not ever here.  In this room, all that is forbidden is you,” he took out a pair of silver wrist bindings from the nightstand next to his chair, “disobeying me.”

Kylo bit his lip as he gently took hold of his cock.  He felt the heat rise in his face and his loins as Hux rubbed himself, as though showing the dark jedi how it's done.  He matched every stroke with Hux, the slow turns and rotations of his wrist.  Kylo’s knees buckled slightly as the pleasure rippled through his body.  He closed his eyes.  He picked up the pace.  He lost himself.  The sensation grew more sensitive, more intense.  He dimly heard Hux order him to stop, but didn’t care.  He wanted this.  He needed this.  He wanted release.

“I said stop,” Hux barked.  The General was on him in an instant, grabbing Kylo’s wrist roughly, twisting and spinning him around.  He kicked the crooks of his legs sending Kylo to his knees on the fur rug beneath him. 

“No,” Kylo cried, struggling against Hux's hold.  “I need this!”  He willed the Force to push Hux back, to throw him against the wall so that he could finally free himself of years of repression.

He called to the Force.  

Nothing happened.  

Hux merely rocked backwards a moment, and then resumed to cuffing Kylo's hands together.  

_ How?  How is he able to resist me? _

Hux grabbed a fistfull of Kylo’s hair and forced him to look at the wall of mirrors ahead of him.  He was completely exposed, his throbbing member standing painfully at attention, needing him to release it from its torment.  His body, though lean, was lightly muscled, not military-honed like the General.  For the first time since he had met the General he felt...powerless.  A small moan escaped his lips at the thought.

“You haven’t earned your release, Ren,” he hissed, running a smooth hand down Kylo’s chest, nestling into the black hair around his cock’s base, teasing and torturing the dark jedi.  Kylo bucked his hips futilely at the sensation.  

“What would you have me do?”  The words poured out of Kylo before he could stop them.

Hux slapped Ren hard against his ass.  He gasped and bucked his hips again.  “Address me properly, Ren.”  

“What would you have me do...” Kylo’s body trembled. “...General?”

Hux stood before him and shed his pants.  The hair around Hux’s cock was a soft red and golden nest, his cock was pale, reddened at the tip and glistening with precum.  Kylo knelt up and took a tentative lick of the tip and heard a wanting moan escape Hux’s lips.  Slowly, Kylo took the whole length into his mouth, feelings Hux’s hips push forward, pushing himself deeper.  The sheer desperation of wanting relief fueled Kylo’s initial desire to take Hux into his mouth.

And then the General did something that stirred something deeper within him.

Hux ran a hand through Kylo’s hair.  

It was a small gesture.  It may have been nothing at all, but it felt...affectionate.  It wasn't just a forceful gesture to a lusty act, but a gentle urge to keep going.    Not knowing exactly what to do, he let the slow rocking of Hux’s hips guide his mouth back and forth.  He tightened his lips, pressing his tongue hard against the shaft as he drew up, drawing out more carnal moans and more caresses from Hux's hands.  For a moment he forgot all about his own satisfaction.  All he wanted, all he lived for, was to make the General moan like that, to do whatever  he could to make those sounds louder, more urgent.  

Finally the General let out a command that drew a muffled groan out of Kylo.  "Ren," he gasped, "I'm going to come.  Swallow me."

Kylo took in everything Hux gave him, hot and slick over his tongue, he swallowed and moaned hungrily for more until the General went soft and gently pulled away.

He looked up with begging eyes as the General withdrew, running a tender hand down Kylo's face as he moved to kneel behind him.   He took Kylo’s throbbing cock in his hand and began to stroke it slowly.  Wet, guttural sounds came from the dark jedi as he squirmed against his cuffs, reveling in the expert hands of Hux. 

Kylo watched himself in the mirror, bathing in the indulgence of watching his own face overcome with something that wasn't hate or envy or rage, but surrender and desire and pleasure.  

Yet, as the climax rose in him he felt a moment of panic.  Snoke forbade this, it went against everything he had been working towards.   His Force powers no longer worked on Hux, what if it was the beginning of losing control of the Force all together.

Hux was running a hand over his ass now, slapping it occasionally, causing Kylo’s hips to buck forward, into a rhythm, pushing him closer over the edge.

But his fear kept him back.   He couldn't reach the pinnacle.

"Come for me," Hux ordered, moving a hand down, and down, sliding between his cheeks, a single finger pressed gently against Kylo’s entryway.

Kylo's eyes widened.  “I...cant.”

The pressure of Hux’s index lightened, “Shall I stop?”

Kylo backed into him reflexively as Hux's hand started to move away. “No,” he whimpered.  "Please..."

“Then come for your General.”  Kylo arched his back in ecstasy as Hux's finger slide inside him.

He came.  

All the tension of years of oppression flowed from him.  His muscles twitched and shuddered, hot tears ran down his face and he called out to his General as he completely let go.  

Hux removed Kylo’s bindings and laid him gently on the rug as he walked into the bathroom to clean up.  Kylo stared up at the ceiling mirrors, his chest heaving, his heart swelling.  He hadn’t felt this free since…

...he had never felt this free.  The barest trace of a content smile spread across his lips.  It felt foreign.  It felt amazing...  

Hux flung a moist towel at Kylo, and kicked his robes over to him.  “Clean up and get out,” he said coldly.

Kylo propped himself up on a shoulder.  “But we…”  Kylo looked up at the General, his face once soft with affection and ecstasy now stone and ice.

“Oh, I’m sorry,"  Hux sneered cruelly.  "Were you expecting to be held?”    The General yanked Kylo to his feet and pushed his robe into his arms.  He pushed Kylo hard against the door, one hand holding his chin, pulling his lips close.  "Were you expecting a goodnight kiss."  He  punched the door panel, pushed Kylo out and shut the door again, leaving Kylo alone in the quiet hallway.

For a long time, Kylo stood staring at Hux’s shut door, stupefied.  

His head spun, his body felt weak, and the sudden rejection made him feel vulnerable and confused.  

“Sir!”  

Kylo whirled around to see Officer Chien walk towards him, his nose in a datapad, oblivious to the dark jedi’s current state. 

“We will be within range of Jakku within the hour, shall I contact General Hux as we-”  Chien looked up and gawked openly at Kylo half-naked before him.

A maelstrom churned inside the dark jedi.  The Force began to gather around him like a furious tornado.  Lights blew out.  The very walls trembled.  Hux may not be affected by the Force any longer, but outside of his quarters, Kylo Ren was still the most powerful man in the First Order.

With Chien's blood-curdling scream cut off by a sickening crunch of bone and cartilage, Kylo Ren felt like himself again.

\-----

Hux paused a moment to listen to the cries of his unfortunate officer just outside of his quarters.  Just moments before he had noted a message from Chien requesting his presence on the deck as they approached Jakku.  With a smirk he went back to feeding his Ysalamir.

“You were worth every credit, little one,” Hux cooed, dropping bits of greens into the small glass container hidden in a small alcove in the back of his closet.

The force-suppressing reptile looked up at him dumbly, unaware that its presence had just fooled the very man who could snap both he and the General’s necks with the flick of his wrist should it ever be discovered.

Hux wasn’t worried.  The  collar was already around Ren’s neck and with each visit it would tighten, until it snuffs out the dark jedi’s will entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: Ysalamir are actual Star Wars reptile I took from the Thrawn books. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ysalamir It's a wee bit of EU, but hey, General Hux has very clever resources ;-)


	5. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convinced that Kylo betrayed Hux again by withholding his suspicions of FN-2187, Hux goes to Kylo's quarters to teach him a lesson, but a bigger struggle arises.

Hux glared out the viewport of the  _ Finalizer _ , feeling nothing for the sheer vastness of infinite space before him, his vision turned inwards to Kylo Ren.  The first night with him had gone beautifully.  The image of the wounded and confused dark jedi being shoved half-naked into the hallway had delighted him.  

Hux successfully sent Ren to Jakku defeated, vulnerable, embarrassed.

And apparently more dangerous than ever…it had been days since he had returned from the desert planet and even still Stormtroopers whispered about the great Kylo Ren stopping a blaster bolt in mid-air as though it held little effort for him at all.

_ Not even Darth Vader could stop a bolt like that.   _ They would whisper in quiet corridors. 

Such a display of pure Force power to overcompensate for the oppression Kylo felt in Hux’s presence, the small Ysalamir hidden within his overcoat.

Everything was progressing according to plan and it was one more step towards breaking Kylo entirely.

And then FN-2187 betrayed the First Order. 

That single flaw in his pure army of loyal knights.   And Kylo seized the opportunity like a boy clamoring for sweets.  He indulged on the sudden failure of the perfect General Hux.

Hux bristled as he thought of their last conversation. 

“Perhaps Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army,” Kylo had said earlier that day, his voice seething with mockery.

“I won’t have you questioning my methods.” Hux had responded, ignoring the fury boiling within him at the very thought of such abominations of an army.

As they walked through the  _ Finalizer _ , their exchange grew more strained, drawing nervous glances from the officers and troopers.  Hux could not afford to look weak in front of his men.  Fear and dominance kept his army in line, Ren would not undo that with false bravado.  Especially not when only days earlier, the dark jedi was on his knees hungrily sucking his General’s cock with such earnest, and crying out in orgasm at the command of Hux’s touch.

If he had not been so concerned with backlash from Leader Snoke, Hux would have grabbed Ren by the collar, bent him over a control panel and taken him right there in front of his officers. His men would have to watch Ren succumb willingly to his General, making those deep guttural sounds behind a mask that brought so much fear to millions in the galaxy.

Instead of exercising his sexual display of power, however, Hux had responded evenly, “Careful, Ren, that your personal interest does not interfere with orders from Supreme Leader Snoke.”

Kylo had whirled on Hux, looming fearlessly over him. “I want that map. For your sake, I suggest you get it.”

Hux gritted his teeth as Ren’s last words to him echoed in his mind.  

Ren had overstepped himself.  No one but Leader Snoke gave him orders.  And now the dark jedi had threatened Hux a second time, in front of his subordinates. 

All of this because of a single, rogue stormtrooper.

Another thought popped into Hux’s fuming mind.  While he and his officers scrambled to figure out which stormtrooper had absconded with his TIE fighter and prisoner, Kylo had no doubt who had betrayed them.

_ “The one from the village...FN-2187.” _

Hux tightened his leather gloves over his fists.  The pieces started to come together. 

\-----

“What do you-”

Hux barged into the Ren's quarters before Ren could finish his question.  With an icy calm he took off his overcoat where the sleeping, nocturnal ysalamir hid in the inner pocket and laid it over a nearby chair.  Without a word, he removed his hat and adjusted his gloves.  

His silence did exactly what it needed to…it made Ren nervous.

“Whatever you have to say, just say it and get out.”

Hux continued to say nothing as he unbuttoned the fasteners from his jacket.  One button…two buttons.  “What are you doing?”  Ren asked, his long smooth face was set firmly, his eyes dark and fierce, but his voice wavered slightly.

He merely looked at Ren with a stone face.  Ren was not dressed in his robes, apparently behind closed doors he favored a loose fitting black shirt and pants that rode his hips low.  His pale skin contrasted dramatically against the black fabric.  

_ But this is not the time for indulgence...punishment is in order. _

Shedding his jacket and laying it over the chair, Hux revealed a finely pressed white shirt that contoured perfectly with body, a long torso hinting at the solid cut of muscle beneath.  

“Get out,” Ren demanded and moved to hit the door panel.

“You sabotaged me, Ren,” Hux said quietly as he rolled up a sleeve of his shirt.

“What are you-”

“FN-2187,” Hux continued, he walked towards Ren slowly, rolling up the other sleeve.  “You knew he would betray me.” 

Confusion flickered on Ren’s face before disappearing under a thick veil of anger.  “How dare you accuse me of betrayal.  I sensed something was off, yes, but the Force…”  he hesitated a moment, looking away from Hux, the one man he believed was unaffected by his powers.  “The Force...presents itself in mysterious ways.  FN-2187’s future was clouded, dark, significant in some way, but it did not show any immediate danger to our mission.”

Hux’s lip curled into a snarl and he grabbed Kylo by the throat.  He slammed him hard against the wall.  “Don’t lie to me, Ren.  You knew he was compromised and yet, you didn’t tell Phasma,” Kylo clawed at his arm, but Hux ignored his struggles, pinning him firmly against the wall.  “you didn’t tell me.”  

It would be so easy to crush his windpipe.  To hear that satisfying snap.  To feel those muscles relax and his problem just fade away.  

_ And those dark eyes would be out of his life forever. _

Hux suddenly pulled away.  “You’ve betrayed me for the last time,” he said, quietly, watching this weakling struggle for air.

Hux had once made the mistake of assuming Kylo Ren was an ordinary man, someone easily tamable. He had learned from that error in a conference room.  

The second and last mistake he made was to think he was entirely helpless without the aid of the Force.  

The punch struck Hux with surprising force across the jaw.  The General staggered, but managed to throw an arm up in time for a second punch.  He grabbed Ren’s wrist, but the dark jedi’s other hand reached out and grabbed his throat before he could stop him. 

Ren’s grip was strong, Hux gave him that.  They struggled for a moment, Ren pushing him back until Hux tripped over a nearby ottoman, crashing to the floor with Ren on top.  Now the dark jedi had the advantage of position, but the impact of the fall loosened his grip on Hux’s neck.  Hux grabbed Ren’s other wrist and kicked his leg up, using raw strength and Ren’s overbalance to flip him onto his back with Hux taking the dominant position over him.  The General slammed Ren’s wrists over his head while the knight roared with unbridled rage, struggling against him.

The dark jedi was strong, but Hux had military-training on his side and a calm demeanor under pressure.  Hux locked his arms and shifted his weight onto Ren’s wrists, his legs straddled the knight’s hips despite them bucking to push him off.  He squeezed his thighs together and pressed his weight down, the exertion taking a strain on him, but the rotation of Ren’s hips rubbed him in a way that made him hard unintentionally.  His focus still on beating  Ren to a bloody pulp tonight, not indulgent foreplay.

Gradually, Ren stopped fighting him.  He lay on the ground, chest heaving.  His hips stopped thrusting and he laid still.  His hair lay in a curled mane around him.  A pink tongue briefly licked his lips, a subconscious action of lust, quick and inviting.

_ Focus, _  Hux admonished himself.

They stared at each other for a moment, Ren’s black eyes round and glazed over with blind fury.  Hux’s icy and cold, searing into Ren.  The only sound in the room was their heavy pants in a slow rhythm.  

Kylo looked exquisitely helpless.  His body relaxed and his fists began to uncurl slowly, though Hux refused to let up on his hold, keeping his wrists over his head. 

“I didn’t betray you,” Ren said, his eyes glassy, his voice choked.

“I don’t believe you,” Hux said, flatly.

“You don’t have to.  It’s the truth.”

Hux said nothing.  After a long moment, Kylo said, “Will you let me go?”  It was such a tender and submissive plea, in a soft and breathy voice.  Something stirred in Hux and he reflexively grinded his hips into Ren, bringing out a delicious groan from him.

And then Ren’s eyebrows knitted slightly, and he began to struggle again, “No…” he groaned.

For a moment Hux stopped grinding.  “No?” 

“I hate you, Hux.  And you hate me,” Ren’s words should have been poisonous and yet the sound was of soft velvet.  It drew the General in like a warm bath.  Beneath him, Hux could feel Ren’s member harden.  Hux leaned forward slightly, pressing his own hardness within his slacks against Ren’s pants.  The dark jedi’s eyes fluttered, but he kept talking.  “I don’t know why or how but…the Force feels different around you.  I can’t…” he let out a soft groan as Hux began to grind his hips again.  “I…it’s blocked.  But every now and then…I feel you.  I feel the hatred for me within you.” 

The words poured from Hux before he considered their meaning. “Sometimes,” he purred, “hatred is the closest thing people like us come to love.”

The last word hung in the air like a hangman’s noose.

Hux stopped moving.

Ren stopped breathing.

They looked at each other, faces nondescript.

With a snarl Hux pushed away.  He grabbed his coat, hat and carefully draped the overcoat over his arm.  Without another word he left the room, punching the door panel hard as he left.


	6. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux will soon depart to Starkiller Base to destroy the Republic. Kylo Ren will soon leave to Takodana to pursue the droid. Before they leave, Hux lures Kylo away into a secluded room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan art of this chapter from the talented and awesome @white--forest (tumblr: http://white--forest.tumblr.com/) Thank you so much for drawing this! I am honored! <3
> 
> If you read this Chapter the first day I submitted it and after some great feedback, it was slightly different and a bit darker than intended. The version published on Feb 15th is the most recent version. Hope you enjoy!

The world was starting to crumble around Kylo Ren as he lay prone where Hux had left him. Every slight movement brought forth a new wave of discomfort and desire within his loins. Tears welled in his eyes, chest heavy, his thoughts stifled.

In the time he had known General Hux he had never seen him out of control. Even as Kylo pinned him against the wall in the conference room, the Force slowly crushing his windpipe, those icy daggers he called eyes never showed fear or submission or uncertainty.  

And then this night, as he held Kylo down, grinding against him, Hux uttered words that stirred something within the dark jedi.

_“Sometimes hatred is the closest thing people like us come to love.”_

However fleeting it was, that hard-edge, that ruthless demeanor cracked for just a moment and those blue flames flickered with something other than hate.  

In that singular, exquisite moment Hux looked helpless.

That look was permanently etched in Kylo’s mind and he clung desperately to it. Letting out a heavy breath, he indulged in stroking his rock hard member, wishing it was Hux’s leather gloves rather than his naked palms caressing his shaft.

He longed to hear Hux’s breath quicken. He craved to watch Hux’s composure break as he came. Kylo welcomed the poisonous notion of being the General's pet, allowing the concept spreading through his body as he squirmed on the ground, rubbing himself and calling out for his General.

The light of his datapad exploded next to him and let out a eerie keen notifying him of an important message. Kylo shot up, shifting his painfully hard member into a reasonable position as he snatched datapad off his night stand. The smooth black surface glowed orange as Supreme Leader Snoke requested his presence immediately.

Hux was attached to the message as well.

\-----

Kylo walked briskly into the comm room, his heavy footfalls echoing off the cold grey and black walls. Hux was already present, his back to Kylo staring into the empty space that would soon be filled with the looming presence of Supreme Leader Snoke. Hux stood at attention, gloved hands clasped behind his back, shoulders stiff, chin up. He did not move as Kylo stood next to him, who took on a more aggressive stance, feet shifted apart, his hands balled into fists at his sides belying the fragility of his condition.

The Force seemed to caress Kylo in comfort as Hux’s presence haunted him, always the rolling storm held within a sphere of discipline that could crack at any moment, but never does. Complete control.

Kylo’s heart lurched.

The Force...it hadn't left him even as he stood next to the General.

_Why now? What has changed?_

Like a starving man reaching for a scrap of meat, Kylo reached out to Hux’s mind with thin ribbons of energy, not enough to let Hux know he was present, but to catch the barest glimpse of his thoughts. Perhaps he would see more of those delicious lusty images that intrigued him so.

_“Today is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment, in a system far from here the New Republic LIES to the GALAXY-”_

Hux was practicing his speech. And was half-aroused while doing so. No trace of the dark jedi clouded his thoughts…

Kylo glared at him.

_Think of destroying me. Of tearing me apart. Of squeezing the life from me. But think of me..._

Fury gnarled in the pit of his stomach. A string of curses formed on his tongue, but he sucked them back when the holovid came to life revealing the imposing image of Supreme Leader Snoke.

\-----

Starkiller was an abomination in the eyes of Kylo Ren. Like his grandfather before him he did not believe any weapon would be as formidable as the Force. And in any case, the base would never be ready. It was an unstable, unmanageable copy of the Great Empire’s Death Star.

And yet he watched as General Hux, stood tall, shoulders back, boldly declare to their Supreme Leader, “The weapon. We have it. It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it.”

Kylo skimmed the surface of Hux’s mind. The image of Hux standing atop a smoldering pile of skulls, the First Order’s flag billowing at his back and an endless sea of faceless subjects bowing before him. His face broken into a tight-lipped smile of victory. Reserved. Powerful. Dominant.

He felt the arousal stir within the General, and it traveled through Kylo’s loins as well.

“Go,” Snoke granted, extending a gnarled finger, “make the necessary preparations…”

Yearning pulled at Kylo. Hux was going to Starkiller base and he was about to make preparations to find the droid. They would not see each other for some time. If one of them failed they may never see each other again.

_Whatever Hux wants, I won’t allow that to happen._

Before Hux turned to leave, he gave a hateful glower towards Kylo.

Heart seizing a moment, Kylo swiftly extended the Force towards Hux's mind, uttering a silent whisper.

 _“please...before you go…”_ He let the words hang in Hux's mind and lightly scanned for a response.

Hux said nothing. He thought nothing.  Yet as he left the conference room, an image of a dark room surfaced in the General’s mind. A sign reading TC21. And cold words on a light tongue whispered back to him.

_“Find me.”_

Snoke dragged Kylo’s attention away and he tried to focus on anything else but the exhilaration of knowing he would be with Hux again. He craved to hear those soft sounds, the pain of his touch, the pleasure…

And when Snoke spoke his father’s name, it stripped away the warmth of anticipation.

_“your father...Han Solo…”_

Han Solo…

The name fueled his long unsatisfied resentment, but for Snoke to actually believe he would fall to the light because of him?

_If anything would pull me to the light it would be…_

Kylo resisted the urge to flinch as he bit back the thought. No one would take him away from the dark. Not his absentee father. Not even the feelings, whatever they were, he had for the General of the Grand Army of the First Order.

_Those blue flames flickering with something other than hate._

_Find me..._

“He means nothing to me…” Kylo promised Snoke.

And yet, as Kylo Ren said this, he was unsure of whom he referred to...

\-----

Room TC21 stood at the end of the interrogation block, an under construction sign in front of the door. As Kylo approached, he felt the air shift around him, grow thinner, the tendrils and waves of the Force that normally surrounded him began to bend and warp as he neared the room. Hux was on the other side of that door.

_Strip me of my power...suppress my will...just let me be near you..._

The door rose with a barest whisper and he slowly stepped into the room. Dim lights outlined the area but provided no detail of what was within. He pressed the sides of his helmet, the face mask releasing with a soft hiss and he slid it off his face, straining to look into the darkness.

A warm body pressed against his back, a chin on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his chest.

“You came,” Hux’s voice was soft, but emotionless.

It made Kylo’s spine tingle just to hear him say anything.  “I had to see you,” he said into the darkness, finding the statement ironic considering not being able to see much at all.  There was something else in the room, but he could not quite see what it was.

Hux’s hands gently turned Kylo towards him. In the dimness he could see Hux’s face, the shadows accentuating sharp angles on his cheeks, giving him an austere commanding presence. Kylo held his breath.

“And what were you planning to do when you saw me?” Hux was closer now, his breath hot and welcoming, hands gently unbuckling Kylo’s belt and letting it fall to the floor.

Kylo didn’t have an answer, his mouth edging closer to those soft lips. Hux slid Kylo’s robes off his shoulders, throwing them to the side and placing hand on his chest, gently pressing him backwards, his face pulling away at each attempted kiss. Every nip met with a small sneer. The general licked his lips.

“That’s it?” he said as he continued to push Kylo deeper into the long and narrow room. “You were planning on stealing just a kiss?”

Kylo felt dizzy,  his tongue wetting his thick lips, desperate to delve into that perfect and cruel mouth of his General.

“Yes,” was all he could say.

“Yes, what?” Hux pushed a little harder.

“Yes, General.”

Those cold eyes glittering with lust.  "Strip for your General,” he ordered.

Kylo kicked off his boots and rid himself of his pants, tossing them to the side. He stood over Hux, just tall enough for the red-headed General to tilt his head up to look at him, and yet Kylo felt small whenever he was around him.  Those eyes could command him to do anything if asked.  If Hux asked him to march through the halls like this, he would.

He wanted to please…he needed to please.

Hux took a long moment admiring Kylo's naked form before him, pressing a single palm against his bare chest.  “Good boy,” he whispered.  

With a final push, Kylo felt something solid against his shins and he fell backwards into a hard, but cushioned surface. His head hit something that cradled it too perfectly. Hux shifted Kylo’s arms onto two boards and with a hard _clink_ metal enveloped Kylo’s wrists. As Hux kicked his legs apart, a pair of similar metal rings wrapped around Kylo’s ankles and pulled him back.

Frustration grated at Kylo’s nerves as he struggled futilely against the restraints of the interrogation chair.  He wanted to grab Hux, to press his fingers into his flesh, to pull him in a deep kiss that Hux continually denied him.  To do any of the things that Hux envisioned them doing when Kylo read his thoughts.  

_To make love to him...whatever that meant..._

He let out a feral growl and bared his teeth at Hux.

Hux responded with a gloved hand guiding Kylo’s defiant chin up.  The soft leather dragged along his jawline, down his neck, traveling his chest.  Kylo’s muscles eased at his touch, and he squirmed in his restraints, his eyes begging for more than just a light caress.

“As much as I enjoy watching you squirm,” Hux whispered, brushing loose curls away from Kylo’s perspiring face. “I am no monster. Choose a safe word for us.” A small smile spread across his face.

“A safe word?”  Kylo looked at him bemused.

“Anything, to let me know if I’ve gone too far.  After all,” his gloved hand pressed against Kylo’s neck, squeezing it softly. “I do have the advantage here.”  

Kylo looked deep into those cold eyes.  They flickered with want, but the dark jedi wanted them disarmed like they were in his quarters.  

_“Sometimes hatred is the closest thing people like us come to love.”_

Kylo did not blink as he said the word.  “Hate.”

There it was.  The smallest of twitches.   And now the General knew what it meant to Kylo.

_But what did it mean to Hux?_

The General slowly backed away.  In slow, methodical movements he unfastened each button on his uniform, removing the outer garment and folding it carefully before setting it on the ground. Arching his back he shed his undershirt, and Kylo marveled at the rows of rippling muscles before him. He tugged his arms against his restraints, wanting to touch the General's perfect form, to pull it close, to tear it apart.

Hux kicked off his boots, pulled out a small black bottle from his pocket and slid out of his pants, cock stiff, bouncing ever so slightly as it was released. He stood at attention as if he was in full uniform, letting his willing prisoner drink it all in, which Kylo did, ravenously. He was surprised to see scars adoring Hux's statuesque frame, one on his inner thigh, one on his side and a blaster scar on his shoulder. Even this perfect specimen had scars. It made the dark jedi ache for him, to kiss and lick each imperfection.

With a press of a pedal, the restraint chair tilted back until Kylo was almost completely horizontal.  With a gentle touch, Hux parted Kylo’s legs and rested his cock against Kylo’s thigh.  It was soft and silky against his skin, sending chills through the dark jedi’s body.  Hux spread his legs a little farther, and he pressed a little closer, popping open the bottle and pour a clear liquid into his palm.  He rubbing a slick hand over his cock, then trace the rim of Kylo’s entrance.  Kylo let out a soft cry.  The liquid was warm, it made his member throb painfully as Hux toyed with him, pressing against his hole, but never quite entering.

The warm and wet head of Hux’s cock slowly slid up his thigh. Hux had used a finger before, to push Kylo into an overwhelming climax, but that was a single finger and it was a tight fit.  Hux’s cock was thick, larger than his own.  He started to sweat.

_I don’t want this.  Not yet.  I can’t…_

“H-hate…” The words came out of him slowly, quietly.  For an split-agonizing-second he was afraid Hux hadn’t heard him...or worse, he wouldn’t care…

Hux’s response was immediate, smoothly sliding away from his entrance and upwards so that his shaft stroked against Kylo’s, bring his lubricated hand up and covering the dark jedi’s cock with the tingling warm liquid bringing out soft gasps from him.  Tears surfaced briefly in Kylo's eyes, grateful tears, overwhelmed with the notion that he could actually trust the cruel General.

_My cruel General…_

Without saying a word of protest or resentment, Hux slowly slid his body over Kylo’s, pressing his hips gently, but firmly on him, his arms flexed and in total control as he grasped the bars next to his captive’s shoulders.  They were eye-to-eye now.  

Kylo wished he could reach out to Force to see what Hux was thinking, to know if everything that ignited within his own heart matched what in Hux's beautifully cut chest.  If there was as much desire for more behind that ruthless gaze as there was in Kylo's dark eyes.  If those soft full lips wanted him as badly...

Fighting against his restraints, Kylo raised his head.  Hux pulled up just out of reach of Kylo’s hungry mouth.  A smile crept on that perfect mouth that seemed forbidden to Kylo.  Hux drew up his knees, bracing them on the flat surface on either side of Kylo’s hips, bracing himself and positioning his own entrance over his willing prisoner’s now slick cock.  As Hux pushed down, resting himself on the head of Kylo's cock, the knight's eyes went wide.  

Hux bent passed Kylo’s awaiting mouth to his ear and whispered.  “Just enjoy it…”  His lips grazed Kylo’s earlobe, sending shivers down his spine, then traveled down his neck..

Hux bit down.  

And pushed down.

Kylo let out a gasping cry as the pain of Hux’s teeth blended in with the tight ring of muscle giving way and squeezing the head of his cock, enveloping his shaft slowly.  Tears streamed from Kylo’s eyes as he bucked his hips as Hux took small, vicious bites from his neck and shoulder, moaning into his flesh as he moved up and down on Kylo in a rhythm with his hips.  

Hux braced himself on one of Kylo’s shoulders, the other dragging perfectly manicured fingernails down Kylo’s chest, drawing out whimpers of pleasure and pain from him before grabbing his own cock, the wet sound of his palm on his shaft as musical and rhythmic as the deep moans they exchanged.  

Whatever Hux felt for him, however this would turn out, at that moment Kylo felt one with him.  The tears flowed freely as he laid his head back, his body wracked with ecstasy building and swelling and rolling through him.  

“General…” he gasped.  He repeated.  He said with utter reverence.  

“Say it again…” Hux commanded, sitting up now, his back arched as he pumped his own cock into his palm.  

“General...my General…” Kylo felt flush as he surrendered himself completely.  His dignity, his humility, everything was Hux’s to bend, to break, to fuck.  

Hux uttered a long guttural moan, his blondish red eyebrows knitted together, his mouth hung open slightly.  Warm come spilled from Hux onto his captive's chest.  The sight was breathtaking.  Hux looked angelic to him in that moment.  His beautiful, powerful, commanding General gazed at him with utter ecstasy. It sent Kylo towards his peak.

“General,” he said, his heart swelling, his cock thrumming.  “I’m coming.”

Kylo arched his back, pulling hard against the restraints which strained as he struggled. He felt Hux’s walls tighten around him, squeezing him, wanting to be filled by him.  He cried out and released himself, his entire body tensed and twitching and thrusting, tears and sweat and come leaving him as he abandoned everything, lost in the moment that his General suspended him in.

After several moments Kylo laid his head back.  Hux laid atop of him with a soft groan.

Dizzy and drained and shuddering, the words that came from Kylo’s mouth shattered everything that they had just shared.  “I lov-.”

Hux's gloved hand clamped over Kylo’s mouth before he could finish his confession.  Hux’s eyes were glassy, unfocused.  They were soft if ever that was possible.

“You don’t want to finish that thought, Ren...”  

As Hux removed his hand, Kylo remained silent, watching his General pull away from him.  Hux flicked the switch on the side of the chair and the restraints sprang open.  Kylo’s face grew hot, the tears still staining his face, his chest slick and sticky and uncomfortable.  He sat up and watched Hux slip into his pants quietly.

“General…”

“I have to pack…” He said, slipping on his pants, throwing his shirt on unceremoniously.

“Wait…”

“Don’t, Ren.” Hux said coldly.  “Go clean yourself up.  We’re done here.”

Hux hurried out of the room, grabbing his overcoat roughly.  Something fell out as he punched the door panel and marched through.

Kylo sat alone for a long time in the dark room alone.  Hux’s scent still on him, the warmth of his body still haunting his skin.  

_He felt it too...I know he did.  What was he holding back?  Why?_

Something skittered across the room.  

In the dimness, it appeared to be some sort of lizard.  Small, wide-mouthed, it was half the size of Kylo’s palm.  It regarded the dark jedi for a moment, then skittered up the side of the room and through a small vent.  

The moment it disappeared from the room, the thinness of the air vanished, the Force returning to him like a warm breeze.

At that moment, Kylo knew…

“ _Ysalamir…”_ He hissed into the darkness.

\-----

 _He betrayed you when he stole your victory on Dantooine.  He humiliated you.  This was supposed to be revenge.  You were supposed to break him.  What are you doing?_ Hux’s self-admonishment gave him no answers.  What he said to Kylo in the dark jedi's quarters was foolish.  

_And what I almost said to him tonight would have been even worse…_

With a barely controlled calm, he slowly placed his luggage onto his bed.  With reverence he always showed his uniforms, he began to pack.  

As he packed pants, he remembered Kylo’s dark eyes gazing at him, worshipping him.

As he packed shirts he thought of Kylo moaning for his General.

As he packed his coat, he remembered Kylo pinning him with the Force in the conference room, Force-choking him until he was hard.

Hux froze.

His overcoat…

In his haste to get the hell out of the interrogation room he did not think to check his pocket and assured the ysalamir was still inside.  It felt lighter.  It was lighter.  His pockets empty.  A pit formed in his stomach.  

The lizard was gone.


	7. Long Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is now fully aware that Hux had denied him the Force to gain the upper hand during their torrid encounters. The question was what was the dark jedi going to do with this new information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not read the most recent (and a little less dark) version of my previous chapter, take a peek at Kylo and Hux's scene in the interogation room. I changed the chapter the day after I published it on Feb 15th. Thank you :-)

“All remaining systems will bow to the First Order! And will remember this... as the last day of the Republic!"

In a crisp, singular shout, tens of thousands of Stormtroopers saluted their General. The sound echoed through the amphitheater on Starkiller Base, sending a jolt of pure, unadulterated power through Hux’s core.  The devotion of his grand army was palpable, their need for his guidance, their absolute submission. He was their leader, their father, their master. On his command they would tear the galaxy apart for the glory of the First Order, because  _ he  _ was the First Order.

_ The Force be damned.  _ Hux thought. _  And damn Supreme Leader Snoke and his Knights of Ren. This is true power. To bend stars to do my bidding. To unleash unyielding hell on the heretical Republic with a single gesture.  _

At his word, concentrated sun fire pierced the sky as Starkiller’s main cannon fired. Hux lifted his chin, letting the glory of the Starkiller’s death cannon consume his vision. This sole action solidified his future, and cut short the futures of billions of traitors.  It was the purest display of dominance of the galaxy.

A sudden ache tugged at his loins.

_ He should be here at my side… _

Hux's eyebrow gave a slight twitch. Their last encounter edged on his brain, but he pushed the memory away.

_ Ren means nothing to me.  _ He thought, firmly. 

If Ren  _ were _ to be here it would not be at his side. He would be kneeling at his feet, naked and quivering, a collar around his neck attached to a leash wrapped tightly around Hux’s fist. The dark jedi would tremble with fear and awe as his general destroyed worlds in front of him. And he would lick his boots clamouring for his affection. 

As he should. 

_ As they all should. _

But Ren was not here, not at his side and not at his feet. The faintest flicker of fear sparked within him despite knowing Ren was traveling to Takodana in the  _ Finalizer _ , watching Starkiller from afar.

_ And what murderous thoughts was he thinking? _

Ren was fully aware that Hux had denied him the Force to gain the upper hand during their torrid encounters. The question was what was the dark jedi going to do with this new information? And what could Hux do to stop him?

Hux shrugged away his thoughts of useless uncertainty and focused his attention to the present. History is being made today.  Billions will die so that Trillions could fall into line with the First Order. __

_ This is my greatest moment. To hell with everything else. _

\-----

The zealous fervor of General Hux’s speech stirred through the crew members of the  _ Finalizer _ with such intensity that it too little effort for Kylo Ren to sense their growing morale. It was a black cloud cast over all of the First Order, swelling with energy, ready to smite those who would not accept its cleansing rain. Ren could not deny, however hard he tried, that hearing level of emotion bursting from the general’s steel trap of control was...seductive. 

Staring out the viewport of the  _ Finalizer  _ as it made its way to Takodana.  Against his better judgement to leave well enough alone, Kylo extended his focus to Starkiller Base, allowing the extension of the Force to weave through the drone-like minds of the Stormtroopers to find the dark thoughts of General Hux.

And he found them…

_ He should be here at my side… _

Kylo stiffened. The furious embers that burned forever at his core began to calm by Hux’s brief images of companionship and then suddenly ignited by the cruel fantasy of a submissive and collared Kylo Ren licking his boots.

_ Why?  _ Kylo thought, his fists shaking,  _ Why does he torment me? _

As Kylo Ren seethed behind his black mask, the deathly comet of energy from Starkiller Base came into view, making its way across space, scorching the darkness. The sight was -As Kylo hated to admit - awe-inspiring. The Republic was the First Order’s greatest obstacle and Kylo felt the ripples of panic and chaos begin to rise from the Hosnian System as their impending doom grew more evident. In a few moments, an entire system of traitors would be reduced to rubble and ash…and then nothing would stand in their way.

_ Almost nothing,  _ Kylo corrected himself.

He would still need to do his part on Takodana, even if it was not as grandiose as the actions of General Hux. Once he obtained the map of Luke Skywalker’s whereabouts, however, he would deal with Hux the best way he saw fit.

Even if he was unsure himself how it would play out…

\-----

Murmurs rippled through Starkiller Base that Kylo Ren had returned.  And he brought with him, not a droid, but the girl fugitive that accompanied Han Solo to Takodana.  Hux heard these whispers in quiet hallways amongst the stormtroopers and officers alike, though he put on airs of disinterest. 

_ The girl would at least keep Ren occupied for a few more days,  _ Hux thought, as he swiped his keycard and walked into the double-doored entranceway of his quarters. _ Perhaps torturing her would help alleviate whatever fury he had towards- _

Hux froze just past the threshold, the double-doors slammed shut as though sealing him in his tomb. He kept his shock suppressed under the guise of a knitted brow and tightened jaw. 

“Shouldn’t you be interviewing the Resistance scum?” Hux asked.

“She can wait,” Ren said simply, taking his time pacing the room, admiring the artwork and relics chosen from Hux’s most prized collections aboard the  _ Finalizer. _

The dark jedi wasn’t wearing his usual Knights of Ren garb, nor his helmet. Instead he wore something akin to the day Hux barged into Ren’s room. His black shirt hung loosely on his long and lean body, it fell off one shoulder revealing more of his pale white skin that contrasted dramatically with the dark cloth. His pants hugged his hips, beltless. The shirt and pants did not quite meet revealing a trail of dark hair. 

The sudden urge to explore that trail of hair with a gloved hand was overruled by the realization that Ren may not be wearing his traditional clothes because he did not wish to stain them with the general’s blood. 

Hux swallowed hard.

Ren haunted the room on light feet, taking his time looking around. He ran a hand across the books meticulously arranged on a tall bookshelf. He pinched at the tassles on the First Order tapestries Hux had commissioned specifically for his quarters on Base. The knight paused when he came to the vanity. 

“Did you take Tarkin’s picture with you to base,” Ren asked, his deep voice cracked, barely containing his mockery.

Hux could tolerate Ren toying with this belongings in front of him, but this...the way he waved the picture about…

Hux marched towards him, snatching the frame from his hands. The dark-eyed bastard’s fingers had smudged the glass. Hux rubbed at it with a gloved hand, succeeding only in smearing it further. A tremor overtook his hands, and with a barely constrained calm, he placed the picture back on the vanity, setting it exactly where it had been moments before. He placed his hands flat on the dark wooden surface and looked at the dark jedi’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Why are you here, Ren?”

Ren’s jaw tightened, his adam’s apple shifting in a visibly hard swallow. “You show a picture of a man you’ve never met with such tenderness.” Ren said, wincing. He did not meet Hux’s eyes in the mirror, only gazed glassy-eyed at the back of his head. “I have given you so much more and you repay me by stripping me of my powers and abandoning me after a quick fuck in an interrogation room.”

Hux swallowed down his anger and looked away. “You know nothing about me,” he said quietly.

He felt Kylo stand beside him, placing a hand over his glove. Even through the leather he could feel the man’s warmth, the heat of his breath on Hux’s neck “I know why you did what you did. Why you used that…creature against me.”

“What are y-“

“General…” Kylo’s voice broke a moment. Hux raised his eyes to the mirror once more, dismayed by the sound. The hurt etched across Ren’s face, his eyes glistened. “Please don’t.”

Hux had braced himself for the fury worthy of a Knight of Ren, but this… His breath hitched, but did not protest as Kylo put a hand on his shoulder and gently turned him. They locked gazes. Hux forced himself to breath easy, to slow his heart, despite its need to quicken looking into those dark and desperate eyes.

“I know you don’t trust me. I wouldn’t trust me either. When you took the Force away from me, I knew what it felt like to be truly…” a faint redness rose in Kylo’s cheeks, “helpless.” Ren’s bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Hux with pleading eyes. “I want to feel that weakness again, General.” 

He sank to his knees, his lips kissing over the outline of Hux’s growing erection. Sliding his hands up the General’s thighs to his hips, held firm, resting his chin on fabric barely containing Hux’s firm shaft. “And I want to show you what I can do for you when I am at my strongest.” 

Hux let out a strangled cry as a current of energy shot through his body from Kylo’s touch.  Every part of his loins quivered and trembled and vibrated. As Kylo moved his fingers, massaging across Hux’s ass, new waves of sensation coursed through Hux’s body, amplified by the energy of the Force. He grabbed Kylo’s hair. 

“Stop.” Hux gasped.

The sensation cut away immediately as Kylo dropped his hands, the residual tingling sensation leaving Hux’s knees weak. With a snarl, Hux yanked Ren up by his dark curled locks. “You do _nothing_ like that again without my permission.”

Ren’s lithe body arched at Hux’s grip, his arms tucking behind him in a submissive pose that made Hux shiver openly. “I’m sorry, General!” the dark jedi whimpered.   
  
“Then show me you’re sorry.” He let go of Kylo’s hair. “ Strip.” 

Eager to obey, Kylo freed himself of his shirt and pants. Despite standing tall before his general, his face was red and abashed. Still he kept his hands behind him, shoulders back and trembling chin up allowing Hux to take his time admiring the view.

Hux ran a gloved hand across Ren's cheek and the knight moved into it eagerly. The glove traveled to the back of his head and Ren licked his lips in anticipation. With a wry smile, Hux seized his neck and pushed him towards a large square bed against the far wall of his quarters. 

Unlike in the  _ Finalizer _ , the sheets were blood red, silk and cool. The bed rose high off the ground and it was there that Hux bent Ren over, laying him flat on the mattress, the knight barely balancing on the balls of his feet, his ass angled high in the air. Ren bent over without a struggle, his arms stretched over him submissively, grinding his cock against the sheets with a moan. Hux's body pulsed as he reveled in the knight's movements, it taking a moment to admire the scars, freckles and imperfections along a long muscled back. The curve of Kylo’s spine moved in a slow rhythm as he writhed waiting for what his general would do next.

Hux took the black bottle of gel from bedside table and ran it over his gloves. The sound of the bottle triggered Kylo’s anticipation and he squirmed spreading his legs without being prompted. Hux obliged, running his fingers around Ren’s tight entrance, his own member growing harder watching the knight melt at his touch. The moment his finger applied pressure to enter him, however, Ren shrank away. 

"Wait," Ren gasped. "I...” He propped himself up on the bed and looked back, biting his lip as though unable to find the words.

Hux felt his cock twitch at the helplessness in the knight’s eyes. 

"Tell me what you want, Ren?" He asked continuing to massage the entry, but not entering.

Kylo rocked his hips responding to Hux’s gentle touch. "I want you...to fuck me."

A groan escaped Hux’s lips at the unexpected demand. "Then beg me," Hux said as he unbuckled his belt, sliding his pants down and folding them neatly on the side of the bed.

"General, please," Kylo writhed shamelessly, spreading his legs wide, grinding against the silky sheets. "I want you inside me. I want you to break me. Please...fuck me."

Hux ran a slick gloved hand over his cock as he listened to the delicious pleas from the dark jedi. He barely noticed that objects were starting to float, shake and shift around the room, as the Force seemed to emanate from Kylo the more excited he became. 

Hux shed his shirt and undershirt placing them atop his pants. As Hux placed the head of his cock between the knight’s cheeks and pushed slowly he was met with resistance. Ren sucked in air sharply and let out a pained cry.

Hux froze. "Ren..."

"Please, General..." Kylo said, his body shuddering.

"I..." Hux frowned and didn’t move. "Do you remember your safeword?"

Kylo looked back at him, his eyes were round and hungry, full of want, of need.  He nodded. “I remember, and...” A soft smile pulled at the corner of those sensual lips.  It was unlike any expression he had seen on the knight. "...please, let me show you what I can do."

Before Hux could respond, he felt an invisible force push his hips forward. Hux cried out as his cock plunged deep inside Kylo, the walls squeezing his shaft tightly almost painfully, the sheer sudden rush of ecstasy course through him and the world seemed to slow down. The lights darkened. The world shifted. His brain buzzed as inside his head he heard Ren whisper to him.

_ "...let me show you what I can do.." _

\-----

Hux found himself kneeling on a small bed at the Arkanis Academy. He wore a white tank top hanging off his thin frame and a pair of black trousers that fit tight around his slender hips.

The boy kneeling in front of him on the bed had short black hair that floated down in soft curls.  His large dark eyes were framed with long black eyelashes. His full lips framed by a strong jawline. His only perceivable imperfection on his perfect face as a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose and even that seemed perfectly straight. 

His outfit matched Hux's but he filled it out nicer with well-defined muscles. Despite being the same age and undergoing the same rigorous training as senior cadets, Frederick always built muscle better than he.

"How the hell do you keep your hair so damn neat?" Frederick said, reaching out to Hux with an open palm.

Hux slapped his hand away. "Don't touch it! I just got it perfect."

A mischievous grin spread across the boy’s rosy face. 

“No,” Hux said, starting to get up.

"Ya know..." Frederick hopped on the bed like a frog ready to leap. 

“No, Frederick.” Hux knew that glint in his eye.

"Perfection is overrated."

"No it isn-" 

Frederick launched  forward, wrapping his arms around Hux’s midsection knocking him back onto the bed. They wrestled and rolled and grinded until they ran out of room on the bed and fell hard to the ground. Frederick landed on top. The victor...once again.

Frederick straddled Hux's hips, his hands pinning Hux's wrists. They panted and stared at each other for a long while. A quirky grin on his lips.

Hux pushed his hips up. "Are you just going to stare, private?"

Frederick took a breath and bit his lip. He was beautiful when he blushed. "Was thinking about it, private."

Hux leaned up and pressed his lips hard against Frederick’s soft mouth, parting those full lips with a soft flick of his tongue, licking and moaning as Frederick licked back, bucking his hips back against Hux’s hardened member.

“Strip for me,” Hux ordered, trying on a dominating smile for a change.

Frederick pulled away and snickered. “Yes, General!” He winked and hopped off Hux, awkwardly stumbling as he took off his pants and threw his shirt away.

Hux laughed as Frederick struggled to disrobe, pulling off his own clothes and laying them neatly on the ground. 

“I _will_ be General one day.” Hux said, stroking himself idly, “And then I’ll have you moan my title for me every night.”

Frederick stood naked over Hux unabashed and held out a hand. “I can’t wait for that day, Bren.”

Hux smiled and allowed the help up. They slid under the cheaply stitched covers, Frederick spooning him, curling around him perfectly and pulling Hux back into a warm embrace.

“Oh shit, hold on, I stole this from my roomie.” Frederick rolled over, grabbing a black bottle of gel from the nearby desk.

Hux shivered in anticipation, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. “Just...go slow, alright?”

“For you, always.” Frederick said with a wink, flashing that handsome smile.

Hux rolled back over on his side and felt Frederick press against his back, guiding Hux’s right leg up, spreading his cheeks. Hux let out a soft moan as the head of Frederick’s cock pressed slowly against his entrance, then a slight feeling of relief as the ridge pushed through. Hux pushed back against Frederick in small shifts, Frederick’s shaft responding gently pumps into him, deeper and deeper with each thrust until he was fully inside. Hux gulped for air, the sensation overwhelming him and he almost came immediately when Frederick reached around to touch his cock.

“I don’t want to come yet,” Hux gasped. “I want to be like this forever.”

Frederick pulled his hand away from Hux’s cock and dragged it up his chest, tilting Hux’s head to the side, those dark eyes staring into Hux’s intense blue oceans. “I love you, Bren.”

Hux shivered and smiled adoringly back at his lover. “I love you, Frederick.”

As they kissed, Frederick reached back around and pumped Hux’s cock into his hand, thrusting his hips little quicker into him, a little harder. They moaned into each others mouths, hot and stifled and dizzy with ecstasy.

Hux felt his senses overtake him. Losing sense of time and space and direction...

\-----

The room began to darken, the bed grew larger, the cheap white sheets turned into luxurious red silk. First Order tapestries dropped on the walls and Hux could no longer feel Frederick’s lips on his. Hux found himself laying on his side on the bed, Ren laying in front of him. His arm was hooked under Kylo’s right leg, his hips pumping gently into the dark jedi while Ren panted and moaned and writhed against him.

Hux closed his eyes, the virgin walls of Ren closing around his cock, warm and pulsing. He resisted the urge to pump faster. It took him a moment to realize he still felt the warmth of Frederick behind him.  As though his former lover's hands roamed his body still, raising his leg and spreading him open. 

“Ren...what is happening?”

“Let the Force do its work,” Ren gasped between thrusts. “Just enjoy it.”

Hux vaguely remembered Snoke describing to him the different ways Force-users utilized the Force. Some treated it as though manipulating gusts of wind, others wielded it like bolts of pure lightning. Kylo, Snoke had said, often manipulated the force in a more serpentine extensions of himself. When Ren had cornered Hux in the conference room, it felt like ribbons had strangled his neck. And now, as he lay with Ren pumping into him, he felt the Force like a phallic presence, pentatrating him using his memories of Frederick as a compass.  It felt powerful and gentle and possessive. Hux buried his head in Ren’s silky black hair and let out a throaty groan, every part of him thrumming with an ecstasy he had never experienced before. Ren’s cries joined in the chorus, his hand reaching back to Hux’s neck, bucking his hips to take the General’s cock deeper. Hux reached around and squeezed the dark jedi’s cock, encouraging more of those delicious sounds as he reached his pinnacle.

“Ren, I’m going to come.” 

Ren backed into him. “Please, General, come inside me. I’m so close.”

Hux twisted and massaged Ren’s cock expertly in his gloved palms as he thrust his hips harder, the Force-powered cock behind him delving deeper in him, pushing him to the edge.

“Come for me,” he ordered the knight.

Only when he felt the warmth of Ren's come coat his hand, and those delicious sobs calling for his General, did Hux release himself inside of Kylo Ren.

Several moments pulsed by, the only sound in the room was the heavy breathing of the two most powerful entities in the First Order holding each other. Hux draped an arm around Ren’s torso, while the dark jedi clutched his arm tightly. Only when Hux opened his eyes, looking through a blurred vision did he realize tears welled in his eyes. 

Ren took a deep breath and exhaled, and Hux felt the energy of the Force leave his body. Leaving him feeling empty...hollow.  He pulled his softening member out of Ren, a small shudder escaping Ren’s lips as he did so.

“What did you do to me?”

The dark jedi rolled over, a smile of sheer contentment spreading on his face. “I let the Force guide your thoughts towards a time when you were truly happy.” He reached out and brushed the few red unkempt strands away from Hux’s forehead. “I wanted to show you how well I can please you with the Dark Side. And prove that my powers are no threat to you.” 

Hux bristled. “My thoughts are my own, Ren. You had no right…”

“I didn’t pry. I merely reached out to your emotional memory. I could feel, but I could not see.” Kylo’s eyes were desperate and glazed with exhaustion and so very vulnerable. “Please...will you tell me what you saw?” He continued to  brush at Hux’s hair. Those dark eyes. The long hair that came down in tumbling waves. The smile was confident and comfortable.  Too comfortable.

The lump in the Generals throat tightened uncomfortably. 

_ “For you? Always…” _

Hux pulled away. “Get out,” he whispered.

Kylo’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Get out,” he repeated and sliding out of bed and retrieving his clothes.

“No!” Kylo protested, sitting up. “You can’t do this to me, again!”

“Do what, Ren?” Hux sighed cleaning himself up and slipping on his pants, his voice thick with apparent boredom.

“I have done  _ everything  _ right,” Ren said, his voice tremoring, the very walls around them beginning to shake. “I could have killed you, tonight. I wanted to.. After seeing that creature scurry out of the interrogation room. I knew you had played me for a fool.”

“And apparently I still am. I have no intention on this going any further and it was foolish for you to think this would be any more than what it is.”

Hux bent to pick up his neatly folded shirt and undershirt from the ground, but as he stood up he found Kylo was advancing on him. He grabbed the General’s arms hard and slammed him against the wall. 

“I won’t let you push me away again. I know you feel something, too.” 

Though his heart raced still from the adrenaline of orgasm and the unexpected thrill of being thrown up against the wall by Kylo Ren, Hux kept a stone face. “The only thing I feel is tired. I have a lot of work to do and you have a prisoner to interrogate.”

Kylo’s nostrils flared, his eyes black glistening pools. He pressed his fingertips against Hux’s forehead. “Not until you tell me what I need to know.” 

Frederick’s face still burned within Hux’s mind, those laughing eyes, the easy smile, the small soft gasps of ecstasy. But Frederick was his. No one else was allowed to have him. He felt a small tingle in his brain as Kylo began to pry open his thoughts and panic surged through him. With a swift shove, Hux knocked Kylo off-balance and punched him in the gut. The naked knight fell to his knees gasping for air. 

Adjusting his gloves, Hux knelt over the crumpled heap. “If you so much as think about invading my thoughts again without my permission,” he snarled, grabbing a fistfull of Ren’s hair, forcing him to look into the blue infernos of Hux’s eyes, “I. Will. End. You.”

Hux released Ren who collapsed gasping on the floor. “Clean yourself up and get out of my quarters,” he ordered.

He walked over to the vanity and eased himself into the plush chair. He flicked open a small box and pulled out a black-papered cigarette and a small lighter. As Kylo quietly limped over to his clothes and worked on getting dressed, Hux took slow, deliberate drags of the cigarette. The spicy flavor soothed his tension, the smoke obscuring the pain slowly rising in his face as his resolve began to break. He turned away from the knight, though he could still see Kylo in the reflection of the mirror. The dark jedi looked at the back of Hux’s head and opened his mouth as though to say something. Apparently thinking better of it, he threw on his shirt and walked quietly out of the room. The doors closing with barely a whisper.

The moment Hux was alone his shoulders sagged. He ran a shaking hand through his hair. 

_ I’ve won,  _ he tried to tell himself.  _ I should be pleased with this. The long con is over. I’ve broken him once and for all.  _

And yet he felt no victory. 

He stuck the cigarette between his lips and reached for the framed picture of Grand Moff Tarkin. He turned it over in his hands and pulled open the back. Behind the photo was another picture of a scrawny red-headed kid with quiet blue eyes and a dark-eyed, curly-haired boy wrapping his arms around him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Below the picture in sloppy script read:  _ For you...Always - F. _

Hux stared at the picture for a long time. Frederick was daring and brash and irrational. He was carefree where Hux was rigid, he acted on his emotions while Hux reacted on logic. 

He made Hux feel alive, when most days the general felt dead inside…

_ “I won’t let you push me away again. I know you feel something, too.”  _

Hux did not realize he was crying until the tears dropped onto the picture. He carefully wiped off the droplets and was about to return it to its hiding place when his datapad came to life beside him. It emitted a glaring orange glow summoning him to the bridge and a single message attached:  _ The Resistance Base has been located. _

General Hux straightened his uniform and ran a comb through his hair, beginning to feel like his cold, comfortable self once again. 

He was no sniveling boy. He was the General of the First Order. And he was about to wipe out the Resistance and seal the fate of the entire galaxy. The emotions that had wracked him now began to dissipate, and he embraced the cold focus worthy of his reputation.

As he moved to leave, he found he was still holding the photo tightly in his hands. He hesitated...then slipped the picture into the pocket of his slacks before leaving the room.

\-----

And then Hux’s world began to fall apart...

His beloved Starkiller was crumbling around him, Skywalker’s map was in the hands of the Resistance, and the dark jedi whom he had broken was missing after killing an infamous rebel General…

There was no hope left…Hux had lost everything.

...And then Snoke told Hux where he could find Kylo Ren.


	8. Open Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux reveals a lot more than he intends.

The air on the surface of Starkiller was quiet for the moment. The forest Hux trudged through was a graveyard of skeletal trees, their fingers clawing at an inky sky in desperation knowing they would soon be nothing more than ash consumed by the unleashed star contained within the planet’s core. There was no light on the planet save for the distant fire from the base itself and the haunting glow from the Command Shuttle illuminating the immediate area. 

Hux knelt down to look at the dark stains upon the snow. The trees were splintered, the very ground scorched. He touched the dark stains and felt something hard just beneath the surface. He brushed away the snow and found a the t-shaped hilt of Kylo Ren’s volatile lightsaber. 

_ Ren... _

The blood droplets lead up the snowy slope, growing into small pools the higher they went and eventually became a bloody smear marking a path for Hux to follow towards a large hollow at the base of the thick cluster of trees. There was something huddled within. 

Hux’s jaw tightened.

“Ren…” Hux uttered, the words hung in the darkness. 

The shadows shifted. The figure moved. Hux held his breath.

"Leave," said a ragged voice.

Hux ignored him and knelt down beside the shallow hollow.

Kylo Ren’s knees were drawn in close, one hand clutching his bleeding abdomen the other hand gripping his hair tight. His black eyes were wide and vacant as they looked at the General. An angry black and red gash lacerated his face.

"You're hurt," Hux said, reaching out to the dark jedi.

Ren recoiled. "Please, leave me."

"Don't be a fool, Ren. I'm not leaving you here."

"What do you care?" Kylo bit back. "You aren't here for me. You're here because of Snoke."

Hux stiffened. "Of course I am. And if I have to go to him empty-handed because you’re still feeling sorry for yourself over this childish crush then I'm sure you'll be laughing in hell as I am flayed alive."

Ren turned away. "Just go."

"Fine." Hux extended the black-hilted lightsaber to Ren. "At the very least, you can die with your lightsaber in-hand."   
Ren snarled and snatched the hilt, but his movements caught. Blood seeped through his fingers, droplets black on the snow. He was more injured than Hux realized.

_ Good. _

Hux slammed a fist into Ren’s temple. The dark knight collapsed into Hux’s arms unconscious.

"Idiot," Hux sniffed, taking off his coat and draping it over the stubborn knight. He brushed the hair away from his face, examining the cauterized wound that cut along those angelic features.

He swallowed.

"Idiot," he said again, though quieter this time.

\-----

_ “Hold still.” Hux gently tilted Frederick’s chin to the side. _

_ “How amazing was I today?” Frederick grinning and then wincing, sucking in a breath as Hux dabbed away the blood on the young officer’s bruised cheek. _

_ Hux scoffed, but smiled. “Very amazing.” _

_ Frederick batted his hand away. “Not too much. I want a scar. Don’t bother with it.” _

_ “Well, I don’t.” Hux huffed. “I want to keep this face pretty for as long as possible before it gets old on me.” _

_ “But it commemorates the day I defended my General’s honor.” He flashed a boyish smile. “A scar and a medal, that’s all I ask.” _

_ “I’m not a General yet, but if I had a medal, it’d say ‘Brashest Scoundrel in the Republic.’” _

_ Frederick winked. “The Republic can use more scoundrels.” _

_ Hux put away the first aid kit, wiped the excess bacta away from Frederick’s face gently, then pulled the young officer into a soft kiss. “Well, the Republic is going to have to find someone else. Once we get the First Order up and running we will need all the scoundrels we can get.” _

_ Frederick usually had a cheeky response to everything Hux said. And yet, Frederick remained silent. A sad smile spread across his face. He took Hux’s hands in his and kissed them. _

_ \----- _

“Hold still,” Hux snarled, grabbing Ren’s chin and forcing him to look at the General.

Ren bared his teeth and fought against his restraints. “Let me go.” 

“If I let you go, you’ll tear the stitches.” Hux scowled. “It was hard enough sewing you back together unconscious.”

Ren slammed his head back onto the chair and gave a final wrench of his arms and legs firmly strapped into the stretcher before lying still.

Hux arched an eyebrow. “Are you done?” 

Ren quietly turned his head towards Hux, exposing the long blackened laceration across his face. His eyes downcast.

“Why?” The knight asked quietly.

Hux sighed. “Why what, Ren?” He gently glided the gel over the gash. It would prevent any infection and heal the wound faster, but the scar would always be there.

“Why heal me?”

“Snoke wants you healthy. I'd think that would be obvious.”

“Healthy.” Ren flinched at Hux's touch. “I'm sure you'll get quite the show then. Did he promise you front row seats to my execution.”

Hux blinked. “What?”

“I said-”

“I heard you.” Hux's calm began to fracture. “Do you honestly think I would deliver you to Snoke to be slaughtered?”

Ren’s eyes were sober. No anger. No hate. 

_ Almost… _

“Wouldn't you?” 

_...acceptance. _

Hux slammed the bacta tin on the counter and marched to the panel and punched the button opening the viewport. He stared hard at Ren knowing behind him in the distance was the single bright star that was once where the Starkiller Base existed. 

The light snuffing out the beautiful darkness. 

He couldn’t bring himself to look at it.

“I sacrificed  _ everything  _ to build Starkiller. I had guaranteed my legacy in the stars with that base. And mere hours ago it was ripped from me. And you," he hissed, his body shaking, brain humming, "I risked my life to find you. I was expecting a fucking corpse and instead I found the one thing in this galaxy I hadn't lost yet. Deliver you to Snoke? To watch you die a slow death? If that was Snoke’s plan I would have left you there. And I would have lost-”

He swallowed back the words. He quietly walked back to Ren's stretcher, flipped off the power to the restraints. He sat on the edge of the bed while Ren rubbed his wrists.

“I don’t know what to believe anymore,” Ren said, leaning his head back. “A few hours ago, I had Luke Skywalker’s map practically in my hands. I was the most powerful Force-user in the galaxy. I had…” his eyes flickered to Hux and then away.  “None of it was true. None of it was real.”

Hux couldn’t tell Ren what they had was real. He honestly didn’t know if it was. All of this started with a hunger for petty revenge. Now it was skewed and twisted beyond any feelings Hux recognized. It was a new feeling. It was an old feeling. He had no answers.

Hux did not speak for a long time. He looked at his hands, weighing his options, his light brows furrowed.

“If you want to see something real, then,” Hux took a breath, “look into my mind. I cannot promise you will like what you see.”

Hux shifted his weight and turned to face the dark jedi, whose eyes had gone glassy, round, almost hopeful. “What will I see?”

Hux winced. “I honestly don’t know. Answers, maybe.”

Slowly, Ren sat up in the chair. He reached a shaking hand to Hux’s cheek. His hand was cool at first, but as it warmed against Hux’s face the General felt a sudden pressure within his head.

“Are you sure about this?”

Hux pressed his hand against Ren’s and closed his eyes. “Do it.”

Ren’s hand was no longer touching the General’s face, as though it passed through him and was now caressing his mind. His thoughts felt like a violin, the strings taut and gently plucked. The music sounded familiar. Like something he wished he could forget.

\-----

Kylo allowed the Force to carry him into Hux’s mind as though he were a phantom haunting a long hallway of memories. He pressed against some of the doors, but was gently pushed back as though pressing against a soft cushion. He floated down the grey hallway. A red door and a black door pulsed at him. Beckoning him. Kylo had seen hallways like these before. Normally the doors that were blocked off were the ones he pushed hardest, reveling in applying just the right amount of pressure before the protective barrier eventually broke, popping it like a balloon.

He left the cushions alone, he was a guest in his General’s mind. He would not disobey. He wanted Hux to trust him as badly as he wanted to trust him. He wanted to believe he could trust someone…

He slipped into the red door first.

_ \----- _

Hux moaned behind the black leather bit in his mouth. Hands bound behind him, he was bent over a long black table, ankles strapped to a long pole keeping his legs spread apart. Behind him a tall, disarmingly handsome man with dark curly locks and an angelic face thrusted his cock deep into him. The man pulled hard on the leash attached to a gold and black collar around Hux’s neck. Each tug brought drew choked gasps and guttural noises from the General.

_ My General… _ Kylo breathed. He was a ghost in this memory and he moved freely around the room, kneeling in front of his General’s face which blushed furiously, eyes heavily lidded in ecstasy, mouth parted and teeth bared. Kylo bit his lip, knowing that his body was shuddering at the sheer tight of this back in the medbay. 

A flare of anger sparked in Kylo. 

_ Who was this man? _ _ Who was he to dominate my General so completely? The General who made me beg him to be fucked? Who denied me release until he was satisfied? _

“General,” the man moaned. “I’m…” his words dissolved into a series of heavy gasps and he arched his back, pulling one last time on the leash and Hux arched his back, his body glistening and shuddering as the man came inside him. After a few moments, catching his breath, the man removed the bit in Hux’s mouth. The general let out a gasp, rocking his hips, his cock purple and swollen with want.

“Please,” Hux begged. “May I come?”

Kylo felt his face grow hot, he never thought he would hear such a helpless plea from him. 

The man flashed a feral grin and yanked Hux to his feet by the leash, turning him around. “Beg me,” the man whispered, brushing a hand against Hux’s cock.

Kylo held his breath. Hux bit his lip and whimpered. The sound was so helpless, so completely submissive. Kylo nearly broke his focus, almost severing the mind link with Hux entirely as he felt his own cock grow hard, despite the jealousy burning with him.

“Suck my cock, please.” Hux’s blue eyes were warm and glassy, with more emotion than Kylo thought the General was capable. “Frederick, I ache for you. I need you.”

_ Frederick… _ Kylo hadn’t recognized the name.  _ Did Hux think of him the last night we spent together? Was Frederick the last man that made him truly happy? _

Frederick knelt before Hux and took his hard member into his mouth, hungrily sucking on him. Hux arched his back, struggling briefly with his restraints and calling out Frederick’s name. 

Kylo didn’t want to watch anymore, yet he couldn’t turn away. A mixture of arousal and heartache and envy churned within him. Somewhere in the distance he heard glass shattering. He must have broken something in the medbay.

When Hux finally came, he broke into a wide smile. Not a sneer, or a smirk, but a genuine smile. It looked foreign on the General. And it looked beautiful. Whomever he was with this Frederick was dead now. This was a part of Hux that only existed in memories, locked away behind a red door, a door painted in the color of pain and passion and anger.

Hux nearly crumpled over, but Frederick stood and caught him in his arms. He quickly unfastened the ankle restraints and opened his restraints and carried Hux to bed, wrapping him in a warm embrace. 

“Are you ok?” Frederick said, his eyes etched in worry, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Kylo had no form here and yet with a ghastly hand he reached out to touch the face of Hux that smiled adoringly at this dark-eyed bastard.

“It was perfect. You were perfect.”

Frederick sighed in relief. “Thank you for allowing me to do that with you. It was amazing.”

“I trust you,” Hux said, kissing Frederick’s lips gently. His ginger eyelashes fluttering as he did so. “I lov-”

Kylo left the room before Hux could finish his confession.

\-----

When Kylo passed through the black door within Hux’s mind, he found himself on the  _ Finalizer _ . A stone-faced General Hux walked into the interrogation room already rolling up the sleeves of his uniform. 

"Leave us," he ordered the stormtroopers and Negotiator Clance to leave. The hawk-faced Clance wiped the blood from his hands on a rag and folded it on the tray holding a variety of different vibro-tools and instruments. Kylo knew Clance as Lieutenant General. If this was before his promotion then this happened before Kylo had met Hux.   
The room was now empty save for Hux and a bleeding and battered Frederick dressed in a Lieutenant's uniform strapped to an interrogation chair.    
Hux's face was cold. It was the face Kylo knew so well, and yet those eyes were not completely ice. They wavered, they shone with anger and pain.

Another glass shattered in the medbay.

“How long has this been going on, Frederick? When did you turn on us?"

"Turn on you?” Frederick coughed, blood tracing his lips. “You were the one who turned your back on the Republic.”

"The Republic was weak." Hux balked. "They have no hold on their people and the galaxy was weak with them in power. You supported me. You agreed with me."

“I joined you, but I never agreed with you. You’re blindly following a singular absolute power that wants nothing but more power. That’s not what the galaxy needs and you know it.”

Hux slammed a fist next to Frederick’s head, the man looking defiantly at the general. “I am seeing more clearly now than I ever had with the Republic. They are indecisive and fractured. They quibble over politics while the First Order takes action. A swift powerful fist is more effective than a slap on the wrist.”

Frederick laughed through blood-stained teeth. “And you’re the one to deliver the punches?”

Hux’s stern face faltered for the briefest of moments. “Frederick...What did you take,” he asked quietly. “What did you give the Republic?”

Frederick’s macabre smile faded. He gave Hux a sober look.

"Please…” Hux’s voice broke for a moment, he blinked back the moisture in his eyes. "Don't make me do this..."

Frederick looked at Hux, tears and blood staining his face. "I loved you. I never stopped."   
\-----   
Cool air rushed into Hux’s lungs as he was suddenly ripped away from his memories, Frederick’s screams quickly fading as the world came rushing back and he found himself in the medbay again. Kylo’s hand trembled against Hux’s cheek, his eyes still closed. Gradually, Hux felt his mind lighten, a tingling sensation passing through his brain to his cheek where Kylo touched him. Those dark eyes opened to meet his blue gaze.

They stared at each other for a long while.

Kylo was the first to speak. “I saw him. I saw you.” was all he could say.

Hux never intended on sharing those memories with anyone. And yet they were the memories that Ren needed to see the most.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.“

“I want you to trust me.” Ren said, his face urgent and determined. “I would destroy a hundred star systems to prove I would never betray your trust.”

Hux looked away. 

“You needed to see why this wouldn’t work, Ren.” 

Frederick’s face still burned in his mind. His face slick with sweat and lust...His face bleeding and broken. 

“Why this can’t work,” Hux said quietly.

Ren pulled away and leaned back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

Hux opened his mouth to say something, anything, but stopped when the dark jedi let out a half-choked laugh. “This is the worst thing that has happened to me today…and I killed my father just a few hours ago.”

Hux tilted his head. “Your father?”

_ Snoke had mentioned he killed a Resistance General earlier, but... _

Kylo turned and looked at Hux, tears welling in his eyes, but a crazed smile pulled at his face. “He was holding me back. All they ever did was hold me back.” He placed a hand at his side over the blood-stained bandage and pressed gently. He inhaled sharply, letting out a heavy breath, his eyes fluttering as though reveling in the pain of it. The air in the room felt heavy for a moment before lightening again. “And after I killed him I felt it. I felt the true power of the Dark Side. There was nothing that was holding me back. Nothing to lose any longer. For the first time in my life I felt free. I killed who I was for the Dark Side, for the First Order, for you…” He turned away from Hux. “I was Ben Solo and now…I don’t know what I am now.”

Hux sat watching Kylo Ren for a long while saying nothing. He listened to Ren’s breathing. He looked over the wounds and bruises over his battered half-naked body. He still felt the lingering warmth of Ren’s hand on his cheek.

And then Hux reached out and touched Kylo’s chin, gently tilting it back to him. 

He looked into those deep glistening eyes, black coals burning with embers of passion and lust for power.

It was as though he was looking at Kylo Ren for the first time. The Force-user who willingly turned away from the light. The knight who slew an entire temple to prove his worth. The boy who turned his back on the Republic, the Resistance, his family to serve the First Order. The man who slew a rebel hero, his own father, to solidify his place in the Dark Side. 

Hux felt the power within the dark jedi, he did not have to be Force-sensitive to feel it. It was a burning passion, a hunger for more, that he knew all too well.

Hux leaned down and pressed his lips against Kylo Ren’s. The knight’s lips were soft, full. They parted willingly for him as he let out a delicious moan. Hux traced the inside of those lips with his tongue, feeling Kylo lick back, feeling the man’s hands run through his red hair. Hux shifted and lay beside Kylo on the cot, pressing his body against him.

Ren looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. “Why?”

Hux pressed his palm against Kylo’s chest, easing him back onto the cot and ran a hand down his body, feeling Kylo’s body press up against him. “Shh…relax.” Kylo’s body melted obediently at his touch, every muscle quivering and aching for him.

“Because you are Kylo Ren.” He said, slipping a hand beneath the sheets, taking Kylo’s member into his palm and giving it a gentle stroke. 

“Because you are the Master of the Knights of Ren.” He pumped Kylo’s cock slowly, squeezing, turning, caressing it, drawing out heavy breaths from Kylo who continued to keep his gaze. 

“Because we are headed to a planet where you will complete your training.” He pumped the pulsing member in his hand faster. 

Kylo’s back arched, but still kept Hux’s gaze, his breaths quickened, small moans escaping as he listened to Hux’s words.

“Because when this is all over, you will become the most powerful Force-user in the galaxy. With the might of the First Order and its General at your side.” 

“General…” Kylo gasped.

“Bren...” Hux said with a soft smile. “My name is Bren…”

Tears fell freely from Kylo’s eyes. “Bren…” he gasped. “I’m going to come.”

Hux kissed the tears away and drew the dark jedi into a deep kiss. Kylo moaned into his mouth, muffled exquisite sounds quickening as Hux rubbed faster and harder until Kylo’s body grew taut. His back arched. His member pulsing and quivering as warm come spilled over Hux’s hand. He worked Kylo’s member slowly, savoring those sounds pouring in his mouth until his body relaxed again.

Kylo lay panting on the bed, beads of sweat on his temples, his body shuddering. “Bren…” he breathed. “Thank you…”

Hux brushed the soaked black curls away from his forehead and kissed his forehead. “We have a long trek ahead of us. Get rest.”

Kylo was passed out before he finished his sentence.

When Hux finally stood up, he realized how painfully hard he was. He would take care of that later. He looked out the viewport and put his hands in his pockets. He felt something in his left pocket. He pulled out a folded paper. 

Memories lurked behind those red and black doors of his mind, but he kept them shut. He started to unfold the photo as he had done so many times before, but stopped himself. He knew what the picture looked like. He remembered those happy faces of young boys too carefree to know the heartache they were destined to endure. 

Hux looked back at Kylo Ren, sleeping peacefully behind him, battered and bruised and a half smile on his face.

That was the only face worth remembering.

Hux opened up the small chute marked “Air Lock” and slipped the photograph inside. He closed the chute and pressed button.

There was a small hiss and the photo shot out into space. 

Hux looked out into the vastness before him. He realized he could no longer tell which star was once his beloved base. It no longer mattered. What was once Starkiller, what was once his love for Frederick, and what was once his old life was nothing more than memories. 

Nothing more than glittering diamonds in empty space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fan fiction! I hope you enjoy this final chapter! There will be some one-shots in the future pertaining to this universe with Kylo and Hux, but for now I hope you have enjoyed my story! Thank you all for the support and kind words!


End file.
